


"Christening" the Bookshop

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Us and Them Makes Family [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthony has a penis, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, Tony loves Zach, Wall Slam, Zach loves Tony, Zachariah has a penis, pornographic eating sounds, positive body image, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Things gets heated after a meal out. Tony learns that Zach loves to put “other things” in his mouth.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Us and Them Makes Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	"Christening" the Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. This arrived in my head, fully formed, I just had to write it and then type it up. Sorry, the boys will do as they like.

Zach and Tony were walking back to the Bookshop after a lovely meal out at a local restaurant. Tony was a bit distracted by his thoughts and his ever increasingly tight jeans. Had his boyfriend always made sounds like That when he was eating? Mind you, Tony supposed, the meal had been delicious.

He had never really listened to Zach as he ate before, well, not in public. Tony wondered if those noises would be made in any other activity, not just eating.

Zach looked at Tony, fluttering his eyelashes at his new love and what a lovely thought that was. Zach brought his keys out and had just slipped the key in when Tony kissed him. Zach hadn’t expected it and groaned into Tony’s mouth. 

Zach managed to open the door, grasped Tony and pulled him in behind himself. Tony was surprised to be pinned on the wall by Zach’s strong grip. Zach growled,

“Stay there, sweetheart.” Tony gulped with anticipation as he watched his Angel stalk away to look the door and pull down the shutters. Zach threw the keys on his desk and came back to stand in front of Tony. Zach claimed Tony’s mouth in a searing kiss that left Tony feeling breathless. Tony lost himself in the heat of Zach. He whined as Zach broke the kiss. Zach’s eyebrow arched as he sank down to his knees. Tony gasped as he felt Zach’s fingers gently graze the strip of exposed skin just above his too tight jeans, silently asking for permission.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, Angel!”

Zach deftly undid his love’s jeans and tugged them down. He came face to face with Tony’s cock. Tony blushed when he met Zach’s gaze. Tony’s cock was lovely and already half erect. Zach cupped Tony’s balls and took the tip into his mouth. Tony’s head fell back, he cracked his head on the wall and swore.

“Fuck!”

“Not yet, my love. But if you want to, later?”

“Carry on, my heart.” Zach resumed his slow exploration of his love’s cock, taking it all the way in. He wrapped one arm around Tony’s hips while the other hand was slowly pumping Tony’s cock. Tony’s hips jerked as he fucked into Zach’s mouth. He was close and he tried to warn Zach, but Zach just sucked him harder. Tony shouted his release and came down Zach’s throat. Zach swallowed his seed down and made eye contact as he slowly licked his lips.

“Jesus! Blue! Where did you learn that?!”

Zach chuckled lightly as Tony was pulled down into his lap. Tony kissed him. 

“I like to think I’m full of surprises, my love.”

Tony snuggled his head underneath Zach’s chin, feeling warm and safe in his arms. 

“I think we can safely say that the Bookshop has been christened now, Blue.” Zach replied,

“Indeed it has, Red.”

Tony’s hands stroked down Zach’s chest and over his straining erection. He lifted his head to look at Zach. Zach took Tony’s hands away.

“What’s wrong, Blue? Don’t you want to?” Zach blushed,

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to reciprocate, Tony. Our relationship isn’t about that.”

Tony scooted up to Zach and brushed his hand along his cheek. Zach shivered. Tony whispered,

“I know, but what if I want to? Come on sweetheart, up.” Tony got up, pulled his jeans up to his hips and then circled Zach in his arms. He took Zach’s hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Tony pushed his jeans off and took his jacket and shirt off. He palmed Zach’s cock through his trousers.

“Is this all for me, sweetheart?” Zach moaned and started undressing. Tony climbed onto the bed, Zach soon came up and covered him with his body. Tony gasped and Zach made to move, thinking himself too heavy. But Tony just held onto Zach’s hips and nosed Zach’s nose.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Zach stuttered,

“But, but, aren’t I too heavy for you?” His cheeks flushed. Tony caressed his face.

“No, you are not too heavy. I love your weight. It grounds me.” He kissed Zach’s fingertips. “Look at me, love” Zach reluctantly looked at Tony. 

“We fit together, you are you and I am me, we’re meant to be together, ok?”

Zach nodded and kissed Tony. He slowly kissed his way down Tony’s gorgeous body, biting at his nipples. Tony arched his back, oh! Zach smiled, filing that information away for later. Zach reached for the lube, smearing it on his fingers. He circled Tony’s clenching hole. Tony opened his legs wider. 

Zach pushed one finger in, pulsing it in and out. Another finger joined the first and Tony was soon writhing. Zach put a grounding hand on Tony’s stomach. He stilled while he was filled with Zach’s fingers. Tony groaned as Zach removed his fingers to slip the condom onto his cock. 

Tony pushed his head up to see Zach come closer and push his sheathed cockhead to his hole. He groaned again as he was breached. Zach leant down and captured Tony’s lips in a kiss as he pushed in. Tony was full and grounded. Zach pulled out a little and pushed back in. His hips took over from his head and he started a faster rhythm, pounding into Tony. Tony cried out in ecstasy. 

Zach’s hand slipped in between their bodies, finding Tony’s cock hard again. Tony whimpered,

“Can you come for me again sweetheart?” 

“Yes!!” Zach stilled as he rode the waves of his orgasm just as Tony spilled over Zach’s hand. Zach kissed Tony as he softened and slipped out of his love. He removed the condom, then went and got a wet cloth to wipe their stomachs.

Tony curled up next to Zach, soft and sated. Zach brought up their soft shared blanket and held his love in his arms. They were soon lost to sleep.


End file.
